Team Plasma
Team Plasma is a villainous organization led by Lord Ghetsis. They had attempted to take control of the Unova region two times previously, but they now have a new plan to take over the entire world. Background First Appearance Team Plasma was originally led by N, the newly crowned king of the organization. His goal was to liberate Pokémon from Pokéballs and create a new world for Pokémon to live in. This plan was short-lived as Ghetsis, one of Plasma's Seven Sages, was controlling the entire organization from behind the scenes and manipulating N to do his bidding. After an effort from Hilbert and Hilda, Team Plasma fell, the castle that had been used a base going into ruin. Plasma's loyalty was split after the original fall, and the whole organization disappeared. Second Appearance Two years later, Team Plasma reappeared under new leadership. Colress, a Pokémon researcher who worked for Ghetsis, was researching the way to make Pokémon strong beyond their natural strength. This included work on a top secret biological project to create a mechanical Pokémon that's primary purpose was to be a weapon for Plasma's army. Ghetsis' goal was no longer to release captured Pokémon but instead to freeze all of Unova using the power of Kyurem and take control of the region. With the combined effort of new trainers Nate and Rosa as well as some help from Hilbert and Hilda, Plasma was defeated for a second time. Ghetsis succumbed to insanity and thus, Plasma once again faded from existence. While most members continued to work under Ghetsis after the first fall, some Team Plasma members instead remained loyal to N. They have given up their original goal and now do as much as they can to help wild Pokémon. N had gone mad from guilt after what happened before the first fall, and has dedicated his life to fixing his mistakes. Current Activities Ghetsis recovered from his insanity several months later. He was furious with the previous two failures his organization had suffered. He decided to take the next big plan in a completely new direction, one that built on the idea of Pokémon as living weapons. Colress was once again the head of the research and development, and was given unlimited funds and resources to create the ultimate weapon for Plasma. After gathering scientists from the XD001 project from years past and some inspiration from Team Rocket's clone project, the new initiative was called the Hybrid Project. The project was based around the concept of combining Pokémon DNA with human DNA to create human-Pokémon hybrid soldiers that would do Plasma's bidding. This eventually led to the creation of a serum that would not only turn a victim into a hybrid, but also brainwash them into serving Plasma. Because of Ghetsis' paranoia, he doesn't have a singular base location, instead using Plasma's airship to move to the many bases Plasma has in operation around the world. Colress had ordered the construction of new bases in almost every region, which also meant that they could split up the various areas of research.Category:Lore Category:Organizations